battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Pen
Pen '''was a competitor on Battle for Dream Island.' He is friends with Blocky and Eraser, as a part of their alliance. Pen Did Make To The Merge. Pen Didn't Make It To Season 2 Character Summary 'Take the Plunge: Part 1 After Woody screamed loudly, Pen and Eraser commented on how Woody wasn't cool. He later appears with Snowball, Blocky, and Eraser. During the contest, he was just standing there until Ice Cube knocked him over, making him lose. Take the Plunge: Part 2 Pen was picked on the Squishy Cherries team by Match and Pin. He chose Blocky to be on their team. Later, him, Pencil, and Match were the "oars". He pointed out that the finish line was only "20 or so yards away". When Ice Cube was about to win for the Grapes, Pen knocked her away, (possibly for revenge) and the Grapes were up for elimination. Barriers and Pitfalls During the contest, Pen, Eraser, Pencil, and Spongy came to rescue Blocky. When Pencil was singing to the Fish Monster, it grabbed her. Later, Pen, Eraser, and Blocky tried to pull Pencil out. Later he lost again because Tennis Ball caused Pin to fall off. At the end, the Cherries were up for elimination. Are You Smarter Than a Snowball? At Cake at Stake, Pen only had one elimination vote. Pen has looked at the test answers to answer the questions on his test, and that's how he cheated. Speaker found that out when he found the test answers, so he set Pen and Blocky's score to 0. That teaches them to not cheat at the test. Sweet Tooth When Blocky was eliminated, Pen was in shock because he was a "great guy" and his friend. Pen also cheated in this episode too. Here's how he cheated: He and Eraser asked Leafy why she's making a huge cake. Leafy answered "So if anyone is having trouble making a cake themselves, I can lend some!". Pen had $8, and he found $1.99. They needed only one penny, so they kidnapped Coiny. During the judging, Pen was in 8th place with 17 points. Then the Cherries were up for elimination. Bridge Crossing With zero votes, Pen was safe. Later, he found an extra bridge. He asked Eraser if he wanted to win Dream Island. He said he did, and when he won, it would be called "Pen Island", no spaces, all caps. He fell off because Eraser discovered that the rails were only black bendy straws taped together. Power of Three Pen was almost eliminated at three votes if Pin used her Win Token. He was on a team with Eraser and Firey. For a long time, their team was in last place because Firey died. Later, they were the first ones to find the real key, so all three of them got Win Tokens. Puzzling Mysteries Pen was one of the Squishy Cherries who could switch teams. At the end of the episode, Pen finally found two pieces that fit together. Cycle of Life Pen pointed out that it still wasn't fair that four of the Squishy Cherries had to run twice, so Bubble had made a compromise. In the competition, Eraser had to carry Pen, and Pen had to carry Pencil. Once again, their team lost. Vomitaco ' Pen joined the taco-making contest, where cheated for the third time in the series, ''and in the same way as in Sweet Tooth without Eraser because he was eliminated. Leafy got 6 likes for her taco, but Pen received half of Leafy's likes, even though he had the same taco. Trivia *Pen was the first contestant on BFDI to get 100 or more votes. *Pen was ranked #6 for the highest votes (excluding the winners and people who rejoined) *Pen cheated 3 times in season 1 in episodes 3, 4, and 16 *Pen got angry only 3 times: in Episode 4 (at Leafy and/or Woody), in Episode 8 (at the Speaker), and in Episode 1 of BFDIA (at Leafy) * *Coincidentaly enough, Pen was eliminated an episode after Eraser, and an episode before Blocky's second elimination, two of his friends. *Pen was the last male to be made. Gallery Pen (Rough Draft).png Pen 3 Revised.png Pen 4 revised 2.png Pen 5.png Pen's Promo Picture.png|Pen's Promo Pic Pen_Icon.png|Pen's Idle 994.jpg|Pen slipping in vomit Pen 7.png Category:Males Category:Squishy Cherries Category:Males Category:Squishy Cherries Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Characters Category:Blocky's Alliance Category:Alliances Category:Arms and Legs Category:Single Team Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Teleported by Lasers Category:Two Time Contestants